Underneath the Negligee
by Aiselne Phoenix Nocturnus
Summary: Grell confides in Ronald about his intimate (or the crazy redhead's definition of it), "R-rated" rendezvous with Sebastian during Alan and Eric's case. The confession's reactions and results aren't what either shinigami expected. Post-Musical 2. One-Shot.


_**Underneath the Negligee**_

 **SUMMARY** : Grell confides in Ronald about his intimate (or the crazy redhead's definition of it), "R-rated" rendezvous with Sebastian during Alan and Eric's case. The confession's reactions and results aren't what either shinigami expected. Post-Musical 2.

 **GENRE** : Friendship/Romance  
 **RATED** : PG-13 / T  
 **NOTABLE CONTENT** : Sexual Themes & Brief Language/Crude Humor  
 **PAIRING(S)** : (one-sided) Grell/Sebastian

 **COPYRIGHT NOTE** : I don't own _Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler  
_ **STORY TAKES PLACE IN** : Post-musical 2: _The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World_ (specifically Grell's infamous _R-Shitei_ segment. Classic! XD)

 **COMMENTS** : Yet another one of my "big sis!Grell & little bro!Ronnie" stories, with a dash of my GrellBassy obsession for good measure. I've grown _major_ soft spots for those two relationships over the years. :3 Hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Giving credit where credit is due, this story's idea was inspired by PM exchanges shared with fellow, talented author Robin Mask. Writing is a never-ending stream of inspiration, and you never know when one person will inspire another. :)

* * *

 **Underneath the Negligee** _  
Aiselne P.N._

Ronald Knox was dying. Excruciatingly.

The blond death god's frame doubled over. His body convulsed. Breathing was impossible. Tears poured down the boy's flushed face. Unable to fight gravity's pull, Ron dropped to his knees, forehead pressed against the cold floor. One hand cradled the unstoppable pain in his gut, the other palm maddeningly slapped against the office's linoleum. Hysterical howls erupted from Ronald's wide-open mouth unlike Grell ever heard.

Nor were they sounds Grell ever _wanted_ to hear for that matter, especially when Ronald's condition was entirely the senior's fault. Grell should have known better, known this might happen. But as always, the reckless redhead acted first and thought second. And because there was no turning back time, all Grell could do was accept cruel fate, stand aside, and watch his beloved rookie die…

…of laughter.

Ten seconds into Ronald's wheezing guffawing and Grell also became red-faced and roared:

"IT WASN'T _THAT_ FUNNY, YOU SNOTTING HYENA!"

Not even Ron's spasm could drown out his mentor's shriek. But it took a solid minute before the younger shinigami managed to regain some semblance of composure. Even then Ronald fought a seemingly-endless battle against his giggles. He could more than easily give Undertaker a run for his money.

"Heheh, s-sorry bout' that, heh, sen-ior," though Ronald's snickers told Grell a different story. But in the kid's favour, Ron did his best to drag himself up off the floor of Grell's office. The back of his sleeve wiped away laughter-induced fluids from his eyes, nose, and mouth. Ronald's stomach still hurt and his cheeks were as bright as Grell's hair, but the younger reaper managed to reel in himself. "I, hehe, I just couldn't help myself."

Grell was not about to accept such a weak excuse for his underling's behaviour. He would have reprimanded Ronald better had the redhead's face not been equally flushed, albeit for a very different reason.

"Oh, don't apologize, Ronald," Grell huffed _un_ apologetically, the bitter embarrassment in his voice quashing whatever remained of the rookie's comedy. The scarlet-haired reaper had needed somebody to talk to—had trusted Ronnie—and _this_ was Grell's consolation? The brat laughing his arse off?! Spinning on his heels the superior folded his arms over his vest and scoffed. "After all, it's _my_ fault for confiding something so personal to _someone_ who has the maturity level of a damned five-year-old!"

"Aw c'mon, don't be like that, Miss Sutcliff," Ronald replied, his smile gradually morphing from teaser to trustee. Amicably, the lad placed a hand on Grell's tense shoulder, hoping to coax his way back into his senior's good graces. Ron truly did not intend to offend Grell, but… "Ya just caught me off guard, is all. Heh, I thought you were tellin' me a joke or somethin.'"

 _A joke?!_ Grell wanted to explode. Wide-eyed and blushing brighter than ever, Grell zipped around into Ronald's face and shrieked. "Why would I joke about something like _that_?!"

Confronted with his senior's sharp teeth and short temper, Ronald took a submissive step backwards and raised his palms defensively. "Can ya blame me, senior? Every other word outta' yer mouth is usually some sorta' innuendo. How's a guy supposed ta' know when yer actually serious—"

Grell could not believe what he was hearing. " _Pleeease!_ You should know by now that when it comes to Bassy I am _dead_ serious, Ronald!"

"And there's another point!" the boy countered matter-of-factly, causing Grell to blink when Ronald hit an unexpected bulls-eye. "Yer always yammerin' on about beddin' that butler! Now outta' the blue, ya tell me you _almost_ got that chance—and yet _you_ were the one who opted out at the last minute?" Indeed, it was Ronald who truly could not believe his ears. "Ya gotta' admit, Miss Sutcliff, it's a bit hard to believe."

Yet truth was stranger than fiction.

In retrospect, even Grell was surprised by his actions. He had been so, _so_ close to finally sharing an intimate night with his beloved heartthrob from hell. It happened two months ago during the murder investigation that lead to Eric and Alan's demises. Alan suffered the Thorns of Death curse, and little Lord Phantomhive opened his home for the doomed reaper and his colleagues. Such an unexpected act of kindness was Ciel's way of keeping his enemies close, close enough for Sebastian to identify the killer of almost one-hundred pure souls—the prophesized "remedy" to Alan's affliction. But Eric could only be proven guilty if Sebastian sought, er, assistance from a fellow shinigami…

"If what ya told me is true, senior," Ronald then continued suspiciously, "it sounds like the stage was set for you n' 'Bassy' to undertake one helluva shagfest." Of course, the boy was smart enough to realize the vast majority of Grell lewdness was greatly exaggerated. Ron trusted Grell, but _seriously_? Grell's alleged "R-rated" tryst at the Phantomhives crossed the line of believability when he claimed to sing and pole-dance in a frilly red negligee. _Yeah right! I'll believe it when I see it_ —er, not that Ronald actually _wanted_ to see it, but the point was that some things were just too crazy to believe, even coming from Grell Sutcliff.

Still, Ron could not deny the look of genuine discomfort painted all over his friend's face. He had known Grell long enough to read the senior's body language, and the diva's precious face was as telltale as it was pretty. For all of Grell's acting prowess he wore his heart on his sleeve.

Nor could Ronald deny that Grell was genuinely interested in Sebastian Michaelis. Whether it was true love or mad obsession (Ron suspected the latter), if given the chance Grell would more than happily sleep with the demon, bear his children, and live happily ever after in la-la land…or in a lunatic's asylum. Whichever came first.

"But like I said, what I find the hardest to believe," wondered Ronald as he scratched the back of his neck, racking his brain to understand, "given such a golden opportunity, _you_ were the one who said, 'no,' Grell."

The ginger shared his rookie's sentiments. "Believe me, Ronald, it's not as though I initially wanted to say no," Grell reassured in frustration, thinking back on his should-have-been magical evening with Sebastian. But in spite of his anger, the reaper could not erase the heat in his cheeks. "Imagine being a lady and your favourite stud invites you hooome~! Oh, I how I dolled myself up and wore the sexiest clothes—not that I expected them to stay on for very long—and readied myself for a night of unbridled passion!" Wrapping arms around himself, Grell sighed dreamily. "It was a dream come true, Ronnie."

Or at least it should have been. "So what happened?" asked Ron. "Cold feet?"

Unwinding himself, Grell's happy sighs deflated into defeat. "'Cold feet' isn't a phrase to describe a girl when she becomes hot and bothered, sweetheart. The only one 'cold' was Bassy—which is exactly how I like my men, but…"

Torn, the elder death god trailed into uneasy silence, unable to find the proper words. Therefore Grell quietly strolled to his office's small loveseat, sinking into the plush red fabric. Almost tiredly he slouched forward, propping his elbows on his knees. The distant, disappointed look on Grell's face was one Ronald had never seen before, and it destroyed all notions of jesting. Whatever actually happened that night at Phantomhive manor, the red reaper was not lying, never mind joking.

After a moment Ronald plucked the courage to join his senior, wanting to return his hand to Grell's shoulder but unsure if he should. Ronald did not quite know his place during such a time. Should he leave and give Grell a while to be alone? It was probably for the best, but Grell never kicked the lad out of his office, either.

"It _was_ a dream come true, Ronnie," Grell finally voiced, albeit his tone lacked the lofty girlishness of before. "Until it dawned on me that Sebastian was only interested in interrogating me. I had information he wanted, after all. It wasn't my intention to betray Alan and Eric…" although it certainly _felt_ like Grell did, and he momentarily chewed his bottom lip guiltily. "But they _did_ break shinigami law," not that the former Jack the Ripper was one to talk, "and above all, something had to be done to end Alan's suffering and Eric's killing. In our line of work, careers begin and end with death. There's no way around it, my boy."

Ronald would not argue. The "grim" in a reaper's title was hardly ornamental.

"Knowing this, when Sebastian approached me," continued the redhead, pausing one second to consider what he was about to tell his junior. But Ronald was not a child, and he earned Grell's respect and trust long ago. There was no need to sugarcoat anything. "I'll admit I considered going all the way with him, regardless. This is my _Bassy_ we're talking about! Getting laid is better than getting nothing at all, and who was to say when— _if!_ —I'd ever see such an opportunity again?!

"But…I'm not desperate enough to sleep with a man who's only using me," contrary to the flamboyant shinigami's shenanigans. Perhaps his declaration made the flirt a hypocrite but he did not care. To the untrained eye Grell's standards seemed low, but he _did_ have standards. "I want Bassy as much as any woman, but I want him to want _me_ , too. I want our first time together to—"

And then Grell stopped, much to Ronald's surprise. The nature of their conversation was not the most comfortable, but not so uncomfortable that one of the men need bury his face into his hands. Yet there Grell was, rubbing his face almost in an oxymoronic way to rub off the extreme blush from his cheeks. Over the years, Ronald had heard plenty of dirty things said from Grell's mouth, but never before had he seen his saucy superior look so mortified.

Bold enough to place his hand back on Grell's shoulder, Ronald dared to ask. "What is it, Grell?"

Grell moaned softly, as though he were dragging the very words from his lips. Considering his history Grell could not believe what he was about to say, but there was no point in hiding anymore.

Begrudgingly, the redhead returned his gaze to the younger man, blushing profusely as he confessed in a soft voice, "I just…I want our first time together to be…special."

 _Special_ , as though the two-syllable adjective was the filthiest, most obscene word in the English language. But Ronald quickly understood Grell's extreme embarrassment. The crazy transvestite fantasized (quite openly— _too_ openly, sometimes) about tongues, lingerie, role-play, oils, toys, leather straps, desert toppings…and now Grell had finally found a man with whom he wanted the intimacy to be not smutty, just "special." That did not sound like Grell Sutcliff at all!

Grell obviously realized how out of character he was behaving and immediately wished he had kept his mouth shut. Ronald was trustworthy but he was still a kid, too, and not immune to sputtering immature jokes. How long would the boy tease him about this escapade?

But as delectable as such information was for future ammunition, Ronald knew better. Frankly, he just found his senior's behaviour to be unquestionably adorable. Grell looked so cute, like a teenage lass undergoing her first true infatuation. Hell, Grell Sutcliff was a grown (wo)man! Such "special" thoughts were almost, dare Ron think, _virginal_. Even Ronald passed that stage in his life a while ago.

Yet, it certainly said something about Sebastian Michaelis if he could bring out such a delicate side of Grell's personality.

Just as before, Ronald began to laugh. But before Grell could massacre the boy for cracking gags at his expense, the hand that was on Grell's shoulder extended to offer the redhead a half-hug. Ronald's laugh was gentler, warmer, and when Grell chanced a peek from the corner of his eye he saw a warm smile on the rookie's face.

"'Special,' eh? Aaw," the blond teased lightly, feeling as though Shinigami Dispatch had suddenly transformed into a high school, crushes and all. It was not necessarily a bad thing. Squeezing Grell's arms, Ronald chuckled playfully. "Heh! You really _are_ a girl, Miss Sutcliff."

Grell could have done without the patronizing, sexist remark, but at least Ronald handled the news better than expected. Feeling easier about the matter, and about his trust in Ronnie, Grell raised his chin high, smirking proudly amidst the stubborn blush. "I am a _lady_ , Ronald." More than most gave Grell credit.

That, and Grell was a diehard romantic. After closing his eyes and clasping hands together, the red-haired shinigami finally regained his fangirlish dreaminess. "Getting laid may be better than getting nothing at all, but with _him_ , with my darling Bassy I don't just want to 'get laid.' I want to make love~!" Ashamed no longer, Grell sighed longingly, the happiest Ronald had seen since they undertook this conversation. "And make babies, of course."

Ron snorted a chuckle. Now _that_ sounded like the Grell Sutcliff whom everyone knew and loved. "Naturally, senior."

Ignoring Ronald's cheekiness, the redhead continued dreaming. And when Grell dreamt, he dreamt big. "Besides, what _would_ I tell our children if they asked one day? 'You were conceived cuz' Daddy needed to fuck some info outta' Mummy'?! _NO!_ I want to tell a romantic, _beeeautiful_ tale about my and Bassy's undying~ love for one another!"

He never noticed Ronald's exasperation-induced eye roll as Grell hopped to his feet and sermonized yet another melodrama. "A girl like me wants to remember, savour, and cherish _eeevery_ detail! That seductive look in Bassy's gorgeous red eyes, eyes only for me. Ooh, and how his strong, masculine hands would caress me…how his delicious mouth would melt into mine…" The thought alone drove Grell's tongue to absentmindedly lick his full lips whilst a wanton shiver crept down the flushed shinigami's spine. " _Oooooh_ , and how he'd call out my name and my name only…and how he'd fit so _perfectly_ inside—"

Hands up, Ronald declared, "gettin' graphic there, senior," and he placed said hands back on Grell's shoulders and brought the heated redhead back down to earth…or at least back down onto the loveseat. "' _Special_.' I get the picture."

Grell giggled, always enjoying that sheepish look on Ronald's face. At least the elder was not the only one to feel bashful during their conversation—sweet payback for those jests Ron made earlier. But in the end Ronald Knox pulled through as a much-appreciated confidante, and Grell did feel better now having gotten the matter off his chest.

Then again, the biggest concern weighing on Grell's mind was... "Think I missed my chance?" he wondered aloud, softening his features as the future's uncertainties began to rear their ugly faces again. "Lightning doesn't usually strike the same place twice, you know what I mean, Ronnie?"

Ronald certainly did, but he hated to dampen his senior's newly-restored vigour. Instead, the blond chose to lighten the mood as only a younger brother knew how; rile his big sister riiiight up~!

"Well, to tell ya the truth, senior," he started, unable to keep himself from smirking like a little devil. "I don't know how interested your Bassy may be in a girl who forgets to shave. Personally, it wouldn't bother me, but that _can_ turn other guys off…"

It was a good thing Ronald was so cute; else Grell would have reaped him right then and there. "Oh shut up, you cocky git!" he blasted, smacking Ronald's shoulder as the kid resumed his bloody snicker fit. Of all things, Ronald just _had_ to poke fun at Grell's sorry excuse for finally "opting out" of his and Sebastian's not-so-intimate moment. Worse yet, the excuse was an outright lie—no self-respecting lady pranced around in provocative attire _without_ shaving. Did Sebastian know? The demon did abhor liars… _dammit!_ Just what Grell needed; _another_ reason for Sebastian to refuse him. For an actress, Grell certainly did not concoct the best (never mind most ladylike) of excuses on the spot. "Did I not say I was being serious?!"

Seriousness did not suite either shinigami in the room. But Ron was not insensitive enough to fully ignore Grell's dilemma. The whole reason Grell sought a confidante was to air his grievances and ask a fellow, trustworthy male if Sebastian might ever reciprocate Grell's affections. Alas, there was no way to be certain, other than asking the butler directly. Nor did Ronald know Sebastian particularly well.

However, Ron did know Grell, and he knew the redhead wanted that aforementioned lightning to strike twice to redeem himself and win Sebastian's heart. Second chances tended to be rare, which was why Ronald lived for the moment; dating and partying whenever the chance arose. He almost never hesitated to court a pretty girl, but Ronald had never found a girl to whom he felt overly committed, either. His relationships were fun, casual, with no strings attached, hurt feelings, or relationship mumbo-jumbo.

But Grell wanted more, not necessarily in a greedy sense, but in a romantic sense. Ronald may never perfectly understand Miss Sutcliff's interest in a demon, or in the same sex for that matter, but the boy respected his dear mate's pursuit of happiness. True happiness.

Recomposing himself, Ronald reassured his senior more confidently. "Ya never know what the future holds, senior. Sure, sounds corny. But if I know you—and I do—you live for the hunt."

And both reapers chuckled at that proud fact, especially Grell who suddenly looked the most confident Ronald had seen since beginning their chat. "Dead right, dearie~"

That was all the reassurance Ronald needed to add, "Then you'll get another shot someday. I'm sure. And when that day comes, Grell, that demon's gonna' be one hell of a lucky butler."

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N** : Ronnie's right, Sebastian. Get with the program and let Grell have your babies already, will ya?! ;P

As always, thanks very much for reading my story. Your support and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
